Reality Check CH2
by A.G.Acid
Summary: Lori and her friends find out that they are actually stuck inside zombies mode, this inculdes more bonding time! please R&R it makes me happy! XD


A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I didn't really know how to update in chapters so it's going to be updated in separated stories. So any way…Yes! Done with chapter two! I feel complete, yeah… oh that's not a good thing to be happy about. Well I know some of you said that too many POV's are confusing but this is the last chapter to be like that, well that was because it was the intro so of course they're going to be like that… so sorry!

Anyway I will try to only update on Fridays or weekends so, yah those of you that were waiting so long here's the chapter you've been waiting for!

Lori's P.O.V.

My eyes widened in shock when I realized who this man beside me was, of course my first instinct was to scream so all I did was say "Holy shit, your Tank Dempsey!" he was probably shocked that I knew his name because he accidentally slammed his hammer into his thumb. He winced in pain on impact, he fell on his knees and started sucking his thumb. I was about to make a smart remark about him being a grown man sucking his thumb when I heard a familiar scream then a gunshot. I flinched when I realized who had screamed, "Shit Jeff!" was all I said as I jumped to my feet. "Damn Takeo" was all Tank muttered before he grabbed a firearm from the ground and told me to follow him. I followed without hesitation, if one of my friends were in trouble I'd be there to help them. Tank pushed open two huge doors that lead to a theater. "Takeo what the hell happened here?" "Nothing much, except for this young man running past me screaming like a wild banshee out of nowhere!" was Takeo's smart remark. I giggled at that fact because Jeff does scream like a wild banshee. "You're _real_ annoying you know that right?" was the statement I got from Dempsey. I smiled as he started walking toward the stage, I shrugged off his comment because lots of people think I'm annoying so I'm used to it.

Jeff's P.O.V.

"Ew gross!" I shrieked as I wiped off the gunk on my shirt. Again the man next to me asked if I was okay. My only answer was "No, I think that thing clawed real deep into my chest." My guess was that his name was Takeo from his screaming convo with… Nikoli I think his name was. I pushed the dead body off of me, as I got up off the ground. When I was finally on my feet I realized the person who helped me up was Lori. Of course the first thing I did was hug her, which I probably shouldn't have done. "Ew! Gross, get off… get off… get off!" was the reaction I received as soon as my arms connected with the back of her waist. I regretted even touching her now because she then grabbed my arms and flipped me on my back towards the ground… again. "Don't touch me again!" she snapped as she tried to get the grim off her shirt. Takeo and I think Dempsey it was looked at her with shock. "how the hell did a little girl like her flip over a guy like you!" Dempsey screamed in shocked. "Uh, she dose karate." I simplyed stated. I looked back at Lori's futile attempts to get the grim off her shirt. "Ha, that stuff to sticky for you to get off?" was my smart remark as I got up from the ground. She opened her mouth to say something but was quickly cut off short by a man wearing a Russian soviet costume coming in with Melanie right behind him.

Melanie's P.O.V.

I found out that the man in front of me was called Nikoli. That's a weird name sounds familiar though. We made our way to a theater which scared the crap out of me. I noticed Jeff and Lori with two men I didn't know. They were both covered in some sort of grim. As we walked across the stage to meet up with our friends, A tall… German I think came walking in from a flight of stairs. Hmm?… I'm here, Lori's here, Jeff's here… "Hey where's Alex?" I asked to no one in particular. My friends looked at me in wonder like as if I knew. Hey I didn't know, of course I didn't know I was the one asking. Of course my answer was soon answered by him running down the stairs trying to keep up with the man in front of him.

Alex's P.O.V.

As I ran trying to keep up with this hurried Nazi we came towards the end of the stairs. When I walked through the door I was suddenly in a theater. I saw three of my friends, Lori, Jeff, and Melanie. They were with three other men, a Russian, a Japanese, and an American. My guess is that they're the other zombie killers, Takeo, Dempsey, and Nikoli, As I followed Ritchofen towards the stage I realized that both Lori and Jeff were covered in some kind of gunk. "Zombies" I guessed as I ran towards my friends to say hi and see if they were all right and weren't injured. Hopefully one of them knew what the hell was going on.

A/N: Thanks to those of you that reviewed. I'm kinda sad this chapters kinda short but I'm new at this so don't blame me! Any way those who answered my question/contest the answer is… Kino Der Toten! So hurray to .Fenix, the empire, Cynder fan, Scorpion123456, PuLsExRaZoR, and Dw959! So if you want to be added to the story please give me a profile of what you want your character to look like and act like. Thanks! And remember R&R….. Don't forget to keep up on my updates! XP


End file.
